In conventional assemblies of this type, the steering wheel comprises a holding surface so that it can be attached to the steering shaft. Such an assembly is known from the German Patent 195 44 580. There are disclosed detent hooks which fasten the steering wheel in axial direction in a form-fitting manner to the steering shaft. To release the steering wheel, the detent hooks must be moved into the release position. For this purpose, extensions are provided on the detent hooks, which project into the interior of the steering wheel and which can be acted upon by a suitable tool. In this construction, so that the steering wheel can be released from the steering shaft, the gas bag module, which is arranged in the interior in modern steering wheels, must be removed, because otherwise no access is possible to the extensions of the detent hook.